Burn Brightly
by StrugglingHero
Summary: Tess never lets anything set her back. Mitchie/Tess. Mess.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Camp Rock characters. No profit has been made in the creation of this story.

WARNING: This story explores female-female relationships. Please do not read any further if that offends you.

Burn Brightly

AN: I'm not the first one to write a Mitchie/Tess story. I believe the one who did wants it to be called Mess so I guess I should go with that.

**CHAPTER ONE: Clipped Wings**

Tess stared at _her_. Time seemed to slow down just shy of a stand still. In the back of her mind, she could feel the questioning and surprised gazes of everyone in the crowd.

_Why did she fell?_

Tess Tyler doesn't owe anyone any answers and she definitely wasn't going to satisfy them with one. But the woman she was staring at definitely owed her one.

What could be more important than watching her perform at Final Jam? T.J. Tyler never did realize what this meant to her. The blonde diva chastised herself for being so naive.

She shouldn't have been surprised that her mother didn't chose her. But every time her mother left her behind for something else, Tess was very surprised.

She was also deeply wounded. Her very own mother wounds her like no other can. What hurts the most to Tess is that her mother doesn't even realize it.

Cold eyes finally met her own watery ones. The blonde wasn't surprised that there was no concern in those orbs. No, she wasn't. She expected to see the disbelief and braced herself. Somehow, it still burned her when she did see the disbelief.

_You can't believe YOUR daughter could be anything less than perfect_ _you!!_

She narrowed her eyes at her attempting to telegraph hatred across to her mother but the tears that finally slid down across her face rendered it ineffective.

Her shield has cracked right in front of everyone. Those questioning gazes are no longer at the back of her mind, she can feel all of it and it makes her skin cringe.

_They've seen enough._

She gave one last look at her mother. _I'm not going to stay weak._

Tess quickly turned and ran right past the blurs of Ella and Peggy. As she passed Mitchie Torres' blur, she caught her eye for a split second. Looking into those eyes, Tess Tyler forgot all the worries of the world just for that split second. Of course, it was just for a split-second and all chaotic feelings came rushing back in.

- - -

Everyone except her is doing well it seems. She was the only one that couldn't go through her performance without making a fool of herself.

Then Mitchie Torres sang. Tess had to admit to herself that the brunette had a beautiful voice. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the song. Then she heard Shane Gray's voice join in harmony with Mitchie's.

_You found your voice Shane._

The blonde let out a sigh. They both make a wonderful pair but it was Mitchie that captivated her. Even though she couldn't see Mitchie as she was hidden away from everyone to see, Tess felt like she was seeing her for the first time through this song.

The crowd roared into frenzy as the duo concluded their song. A complete polar opposite to how she ended her performance.

It was time for the traditional closing number. It was time to leave for Tess. She wasn't interested in joining in on all the fun. Awkward wouldn't even begun to cover it.

- - -

"That was the greatest! Keep in touch!" Mitchie squealed at Caitlyn.

Caitlyn, inside her mom's vehicle, smiled at Mitchie and mouthed "I'll see you soon!" She waved at Mitchie as her transportation cruised away from Camp Rock.

Mitchie sighed. Everything had turned out okay. At first, everything_ crushed_ her. The pressure to fit in folded her like paper. Before she knew it, she was lying and deceiving everyone around her and stumbled into Tess' circle.

Tess wasted no time lauding her superiority over Mitchie. Now that she looked back on it, she was in awe and horror at how Tess dragged her into the ground below her. The blonde exploited her need to conform to the norm to crush any sense of identity she had.

Then she saw Tess Tyler fall. Literally. It was very much unexpected and Mitchie chalked it up to the universe's way of making things right. Tess made sure that she had no chance at Final Jam so it was only right that she shouldn't win it. Still, curiosity swirled inside her mind. Mitchie has always seen Tess as a strong woman but at that Final Jam . . .

_She started well and then it's like something knocked the wind out of her and kicked her to the curb._

"Hello Torres," a soft voice nudged her out of her musing.

It was the blonde herself. Instinctively, Mitchie braced herself inwardly. Even after she's broken free from Tess, she still felt nervous around her.

"Umm . . . Hey Tess," she eeked out.

Tess' lips curled into a smirk at her meekness. "Chill out Mitchie. I just want to say some things to you."

Mitchie deflated at Tess' assurance though she had no-good reason to trust her. Finally feeling comfortable in her own skin, Mitchie got a good look at Tess.

She was uncharacteristically not wearing any make-up. In fact, everything about Tess was slightly less royalty-like.

_Huh_

"I just wanted to tell you that you were great in Final Jam."

It was effortless and smooth. Just like the normal Tess Tyler. And yet, Mitchie couldn't help but smile inside a little.

"And to apologize. I'm sorry."

This one wasn't as graceful. It was a nervous whisper. Mitchie never thought that you could associate Tess Tyler and nervous together. It was so surprising.

Mitchie nodded and whispered back "It's okay. Everything turned out all right."

Tess let out a soft chuckled and the mocking tone Mitchie expected was absent. The blonde took two steps forward into Mitchie's bubble. The nervousness she felt a while ago threatened to return but she pushed it down.

"Yeah, I guess. I had no idea that Peggy had some talent in her," she looked at Mitchie intently.

_Some talent_. Mitchie wanted to roll her eyes but it wouldn't have been the best idea.

"But I don't mind saying that you were the best one out there. If Connect 3 had the option of choosing you, I'm sure they would pick you. I definitely would have chosen you. You were great Mitchie."

Nervousness returned like a flood that's broken through the barrier. Tess' stare was making her weirdly warm. She could only let out a deep breath as she saw a fancy car pull toward them. Tess turned for a quick look and let out a sigh herself.

"I'll see you here next time around, right Torres?"

Mitchie was _definitely_ not hearing a hopeful tone in that question. Or at least she didn't want to. She had no idea on what to make of everything. Mitchie could only answer 'Yes'.

Tess gave her a smile. "Good. I look forward to next time."

The sound of a car horn cued Tess that it was time to leave Camp Rock. Mitchie was relieved. She really had no idea on what to make of Tess Tyler.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: She Like Electric

_Next Summer_

Here she was once again. Mitchie Torres' psyche was nothing but excitement and optimism. Time hadn't gotten to this part of the year quick enough for her.

Then she heard her name.

Tess Tyler. And in microseconds, Mitchie Torres' psyche was void of excitement and optimism. Strong currents of confusion flushed out all past feelings. Her mind instantly took her back to that last day of camp.

With roughly a year to think about that day, Mitchie Torres figured it out. It was Tess trying to be nice to her. Maybe Tess Tyler has changed.

"You know? Some girl apparently crossed her and she was booted out of Camp the next day," Caitlyn whispered to her.

Some things may never change.

"Oh," Mitchie uttered out in disappointment. She, Caitlyn and all the campers are sitting on their legs waiting for 'orientation.'

That's what Brown called it.

"I guess it's too much to expect the Ice Princess to melt a little even after last year," Caitlyn muttered.

Tess Tyler walked in the room and as if in reflex, the whole camp went silent.

The blonde in question, seemingly unaware of the attention on her, sat by herself. It was a little strange for Mitchie to see her without Ella and Peggy lurking by.

_Some things do change. People change._

Mitchie wasn't sure if she was seeing change in Tess. Something was definitely different about her. Maybe not different, but just a side of Tess she's never seen. Tess Tyler wasn't her usual over-confident self. As Mitchie watched the blonde stare out the window, she sensed nothing but calmness.

- - -

Being strong wasn't as easy as she had initially thought. Her mother had not spoken a word to her ever since her humiliation last year at Final Jam.

All phone calls to TJ Tyler were answered by an assistant (if it was answered at all). The pop star's daughter was denied of the assurance she was seeking from her. She was so weak.

She wallowed in self-pity for a few months in the mansion. Gradually, she healed from the embarrassment and she was okay. She also had stopped the incessant phone calls to her mother. She had convinced herself that there never was going to be any support coming from the other end.

Days, weeks, and months flew by and now she was finally at Camp Rock again. Things are going to be different this time around. Things are going to go the way they should.

Tess took a deep breath and entered the classroom. Silence greeted her as she expected. Quickly, her eyes darted left and right and found the empty seat near the back.

_Things are different._

She smiled to herself as she caught the image of Mitchie at the corner of her eye. She had been worried for months that the brunette might not be here.

They weren't friends. After all that has happened, it would be unwise to bet on them ever being friends. Still, Tess thought about Mitchie a lot. On most days, all she thought about was Mitchie and her mother. Once she had given up trying to reach her mother, Mitchie dominated her thoughts.

Mitchie Torres was a person of interest to her. The girl was quite possibly the polar opposite to her in everything. It was fascinating.

Tess continued to drift on as Brown Cessario entered. Everyone greeted him cheerily and Brown wasted no time in asking for a sample to gauge the camper's music growth.

Everyone's hands went in the air except Tess'. Of course, Brown picked her.

"Let's see how you've grown lassie," he said.

Hushed whispers leaked from the class. They were undoubtedly retelling the stories of Final Jam. She figured that Final Jam was the reason Brown chose her.

"Fine."

The blonde diva stood up and walked to the front where a mic stand awaits. Rhythm and melody flowed in her mind and her feet soon followed a silent beat.

She thought of her mother and the lyrics easily flowed out of her lips into a beautiful melody.

_Time is up  
Waiting for the arrival of you to come  
When you tell me to  
But you're late and, guess what?  
I'm not surprised at all_

I would give everything  
Just to feel my heart isn't breaking just for you  
Cause when you call again  
Gonna go on to say  
Never leavin' it just for me

When you go  
Never gonna go on

Time is up  
Never gonna go right now  
When you say, though that you don't know

Time is up  
Waiting for the arrival of you to come  
When you tell me to  
But you're late and, guess what?  
I'm not surprised at

I would give everything  
Just to feel my heart isn't breaking just for you  
Cause when you call again  
Gonna go on to say  
Never leaving it just to me

I would bring enough now  
Cause you want what you don't have  
Time is up  
Waiting for the arrival of you to come  
When you tell me to  
But you're late and, guess what?  
I'm not surprised at all

Time is up  
My sensibilities  
I'm trying harder And it's getting a little annoying  
And when you're gonna let me go  
You're gonna let me know  
You're gonna never feel alright

I would give everything  
Just to feel my heart isn't breaking just for you  
Cause when you call again  
Gonna go on to sway  
Never leaving it just for me

Cause when you never live  
You're gonna never go  
You're gonna never feel alright  
Cause you will never go  
I hope you never know I'll leave  
You're never gonna live  
Goodbye 

She ended the song on a perfect note. It was leaps and bounds different than her usual music but it just felt right for her to sing it. It felt marvelous.

- - -

Mitchie Torres was impressed. She had always thought that the blonde had talent but her type of music never interested her. Like her usual, Mitchie expected a song with the message that screams "I'm better than you!!" but the blonde surprised her. She sang so beautifully and Mitchie found herself immersed in her melody. She focused intently on the lyrics and it doesn't seem to be an original of hers.

Still, she sang it like it was hers all along. The brunette, unaware of the silence that followed Tess' song, found herself clapping. Everyone quickly followed suit and they cheered for the blonde. She looked to the left at Caitlyn and received nothing but a questioning stare.

Mitchie chuckled uncomfortably at her and raised her hands in the air. "What!? She was great!"

Caitlyn only groaned in disappointment. "Why'd you have to clap? Now she's back to being the top dog again!"

The brunette let out an awkward laugh and raised both hands in surrender. Caitlyn glared at her and took off.

"I'm sure that won't be the case Caitlyn!" she yelled after her.

- - -

_Food Court_

Mitchie was happy to see that the food looked delicious this year. Her mother had decided to cater for some other place. It also meant that she's boarding Camp Rock at usual fee instead of the discounted rate from last year.

The pasta today smelled delicious and it was a given that it also tasted delicious too. Mitchie made sure to grab an apple before heading off to find Caitlyn in the others. After a few moments, she finally found her with Lola and Barry. Caitlyn motioned for her to come over.

Mitchie headed off towards them. It had been a good day so far at Camp Rock.

"Hold it Torres," a voice before her stopped her.

Mitchie looked down in front of her to find Tess Tyler seating and toying with her food. The clever girl blended in with the campers though her flashy, fancy outfit still separated her from the rest. It was obvious to Mitchie that Tess had no interest or acquaintance with the campers on the table but was sitting with them to avoid attention.

_Or maybe not._

Half of the camper tables were had gone quiet and was watching her with interest. It wouldn't be long until the other half followed suit. Mitchie looked over to Caitlyn. The girl gave her a glare and mouthed 'What are you doing!?'.

"Sit with me Mitchie," Tess looked up at her.

_What? I guess we're picking up from last year with the blonde girl before me being...weird._

"I need to talk to you," Tess told her.

_I guess I have to hear what she has to say._

Mitchie looked around. The whole food court was watching her now. It was completely silent and Mitchie berated herself for doing what she was about to do. She slowly parked herself beside Tess and sat her tray down. On cue, all of food court erupted in a frenzy with everyone spouting off what they think just happened.

"Great," she muttered. No doubt, everyone is thinking that she's best buddies with Tess Tyler.

Tess let out a soft chuckled at her embarrassment. "A person doesn't change that much, if at all, in one year."

"Huh?" Mitchie stared at her dumbly.

"You still care about what everyone thinks of you don't you? Still dying to blend in or fit in?"

_Here we go._

Mitchie glared at her and was getting annoyed that it wasn't having any effect on the blonde. "Last year was a mistake."

"Was it really?" Tess questioned her.

"Of course it was! I lied to everyone!" Mitchie could not believe that she was having to explain herself.

"Yes, you did. That was also the _real _you. Did you think of that?"

"Huh?" Mitchie found herself saying once again.

"Things just turned out perfect for you didn't it? Your lies got you into trouble but those same lies, Torres, are what made the picture-perfect ending for you. Your lie exploded on your face but in some indirect way, it's what made you sing beautiful at Final Jam didn't it? Let's face it Mitchie, before that you wouldn't have the nerve to sing in front of an audience."

Mitchie tried to wrap her head around what Tess said. In some ways, she had to concede that there was some truth to it. She had to lie because she was some meek girl that needed to fit in.

Tess shook her head. "Forget about that stuff. I just wanted to say that it was nice to see you again."

Mitchie looked at her and she had no trouble seeing the sincerity she was looking for. "Thanks. I don't know if you've changed or not."

Tess smiled at her. "Let me answer that one for you. I'm still the same person."

Mitchie frowned in disappointment. She had hoped that the blonde would change. She felt silly for actually sitting with Tess.

"Oh. Well, I wanted to say that you rocked in opening earlier."

"I know Mitchie. I've always been a talented singer you know," Tess said confidently.

Mitchie laughed. It wasn't in protest. Mitchie had always seen Tess as a talented songstress. "Yeah, you are."

"It was a lot different from your usual stuff. It was nice. I really loved it."

Tess looked at her. It was _that stare_ again like last summer when the blonde leaned closed to her. It felt like she was seeing inside of her. The blonde diva smiled at her.

"Of course you did. This pasta blows. I'm out Torres. Thanks for the company!"

Once again, Tess Tyler left Mitchie confused and puzzled.

- - -

The song sung by Tess in these chapter is called "La Pump" by Smoosh.


End file.
